Misteri Cakar Perunggu
by Black Authors
Summary: Trio Detektif, kumpulan para remaja kelas satu SMU yang gemar dengan misteri dan sangat antusias untuk memecahkannya. Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito, dan Umino Iruka. pergi berlibur ke rumah paman Kakashi di Kyodo.


Trio Detektif, kumpulan para remaja kelas satu SMU yang gemar dengan misteri dan sangat antusias untuk memecahkannya.

Penyelidik pertama, Hatake Kakashi mengangkat dirinya sebagai pemimpin mereka bertiga dan memang sudah sepantasnya. Daya ingatnya yang luar biasa, yang bagi beberapa orang dewasa terasa mengganggu, dan kecerdasannya dalam memecahkan misteri, yang telah memusingkan beberapa orang dewasa itu, membuat penyelidik ini lawan yang berbahaya bagi para kriminal yang kurang beruntung harus berjumpa dengannya.

Uchiha Obito adalah Penyelidik Kedua yang jangkung dan berotot. Obito adalah bintang di beberapa cabang olahraga - ia bahkan masuk tim gulat SMU-nya. Terlahir dengan kemampuan atletis seperti ini, Obito selalu dapat melompati pagar atau memanjat atap rumah jika suatu kasus menuntutnya.

Akhirnya, Umino Iruka, bertanggung jawab atas segala catatan dan riset, yang tentu saja diperlukan oleh sebuah biro detektif, dan ia sungguh hebat dalam tugasnya itu. Jangan salah mengerti, ia mungkin saja bertampang kutu buku namun Iruka sama beraninya dengan rekan-rekannya. Iruka memiliki bakat untuk menemukan informasi penting ketika sebuah kasus menemui jalan buntu.

Mereka tinggal di Konoha gakure. Markas mereka adalah sebuah karavan sepanjang sepuluh meter yang mereka sembunyikan di balik barang-barang bekas di gudang Ensei. Pangkalan barang bekas itu sungguh terkenal di pesisir Konoha sebagai tempat yang memiliki apapun yang dapat dibayangkan. Pangkalan itu dikelola oleh bibi dan paman Kakashi, Jiraiya dan Tsunade Ensei, yang merawat Kakashi sejak ia menjadi yatim piatu dalam usia yang sangat muda, dan yang juga memainkan peran dalam misteri yang akan kalian baca ini.

I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I

**Misteri Cakar Perunggu ****© Black Authors**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Misteri / Friendsip.**

I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I

"Awas!" seru Hatake Kakashi.

Terlambat bagi Uchiha Obito. Dibebani oleh sebuah peti model kuno, sepasang dayung antik, dan berbagai benda kelautan lainnya, anak bertubuh jangkung itu tidak melihat bahwa ia berjalan tepat ke arah setumpuk per tempat tidur yang telah disusun dengan rapi oleh Kakashi pada pagi hari itu di dekat gerbang depan gudang Ensei.

Obito berhenti ketika mendengar peringatan Kakashi namun terlambat. Tumpukan per tempat tidur itu roboh, memaksa Umino Iruka untuk melompat menjauh sebelum ia terkubur.

Tepat pada saat itu Bibi Tsunade keluar tergopoh-gopoh dari kabin kecil yang berfungsi sebagai kantor pangkalan barang bekas itu.

"Demi Tuhan!" serunya. "Apa-apaan semua ini?" Ketika ia melihat Iruka bangkit berdiri sambil mengibas-ngibaskan debu di tubuhnya, kekhawatiran muncul di wajah wanita itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Iruka? Apakah kau terluka?"

"Saya tidak apa-apa," jawab anak yang bertubuh paling kecil di antara rekan-rekannya itu, "tapi per-per itu perlu bantuan."

Bibi Tsunade melihat jam saku antik yang selalu dibawanya dan mengerutkan kening. "Biarkan per-per itu," katanya, "kita harus memuati truk itu sebelum Jiraiya dan Kotetsu kembali dari membeli-beli di Atsugi!" Wanita baik hati itu, yang sebenarnya menjalankan pangkalan barang bekas itu, berpaling dan berjalan kembali ke kantor. Ketika ia sampai di pintu, ia berhenti dan berseru melewati bahunya.

"Dan kau lebih hati-hati, Uchiha Obito!"

Obito menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah. "Ya, bibi," katanya. "Saya rasa saya tidak seharusnya berusaha membawa semua barang bekas itu sekali jalan."

Tsunade Ensei nampak galak dari luar namun semua orang tahu ia memiliki hati emas. Ia tersenyum kepada Obito. "Tidak ada yang rusak," katanya. "Aku cuma tidak ingin harus menjelaskan kepada orang tua Iruka bagaimana ia sampai masuk rumah sakit dengan per ranjang di kepalanya!"

Sambil tetap tersenyum wanita itu menghilang ke dalam kantor untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ketika ia telah hilang dari pandangan, Obito berpaling ke arah Kakashi.

"Apa sih yang diinginkan Paman Jiraiya dari semua peralatan kelautan ini? Bukankah kita semua akan pergi ke Otogakure untuk berlibur?"

Seminggu sebelumnya bibi dan paman Kakashi telah mengumumkan sesuatu yang tak terduga - mereka akan berlibur selama dua minggu! Kakashi sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar hal semacam itu. Terakhir kali Jiraiya dan Tsunade Ensei berusaha berlibur adalah beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mereka seharusnya pergi ke Sunagakure namun belum lagi satu minggu berlalu ketika mereka telah memenuhi truk dengan barang bekas, termasuk beberapa kuda kayu dari sebuah komidi putar rusak, dan sebuah meja tulis yang bagian atasnya bisa dibuka, yang menurut Paman Jiraiya pernah digunakan oleh seorang penulis ternama meskipun ia tidak ingat siapa. Dengan semua benda tak ternilai di bak belakang truk menunggu untuk dicuri, Keluarga Ensei tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali berkemas dan pulang lebih cepat ke rumah - tempat mereka paling bahagia sesungguhnya.

Kini tanpa diduga mereka mengumumkan bahwa kali ini mereka akan benar-benar berlibur. Kotetsu dan Izumo, dua bersaudara berambut hitam dari Sagami yang membantu-bantu di pangkalan, akan bertanggung jawab selama mereka pergi.

Ketika Kakashi mendengar bahwa bibi dan pamannya akan pergi ke Otogakure untuk mengunjungi adik lelaki Jiraiya, Orochimaru, dengan segera ia bertanya kalau Obito dan Iruka boleh ikut serta.

"Aku tidak melihat alasan mengapa tidak," jawab Paman Jiraiya. "Dua minggu bersama Orochimaru Ensei akan merupakan pelajaran yang bagus bagi kalian," katanya dengan mata berbinar mencurigakan, "meskipun yang akan kalian pelajari mungkin saja lebih baik tidak pernah dimasukkan ke dalam buku pelajaran di sekolah!"

Kakashi baru sekali bertemu dengan Paman Orochimaru sebelum itu, ketika ia masih sangat kecil - tidak lama setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Dari yang bisa diingatnya dan cerita-cerita Paman Jiraiya, Orochimaru Ensei juga berjual-beli barang bekas tapi dari jenis yang berbeda. Jiraiya Ensei senang menggambarkan adiknya sebagai seorang "arkeolog bawah air," yang berarti ia mencari barang bekasnya di bawah air, di dalam ceruk dan celah yang banyak terdapat di pesisir di dekat kediamannya di Kyodo, Otogakure.

Orochimaru Ensei juga dianggap sebagai salah satu orang yang paling tahu tentang legenda bajak laut dan Kakashi masih ingat akan banyak karakter seram yang membumbui kisah-kisah pamannya lama dulu, kisah-kisah yang sebenarnya tidak diinginkan Bibi Tsunade untuk didengar oleh Kakashi. Tsunade bukannya tidak suka akan adik Jiraiya, ia hanya tidak habis pikir bahwa Orochimaru seharusnya menikah dengan seorang wanita baik hati daripada hidup sebagai seorang petualang laut yang penuh semangat.

Kakashi, yang tengah melamun sambil mengangkat peti tua dan memasukkannya ke bak belakang truk pangkalan, tidak mendengar pertanyaan Obito.

"Kakashi, aku tanya, apa yang diinginkan pamanmu dari semua rongsokan ini?"

Kakashi tersentak dari lamunannya. "Oh, itu untuk Paman Orochimaru. Kalau tidak salah ia telah memulai suatu bisnis baru, sebuah toko kecil yang menjual segala peralatan kelautan yang menarik dan benda-benda bajak laut yang ia temukan ketika menyelam."

"Apakah ia pernah menemukan harta terpendam?" tanya Iruka penuh semangat, "emas atau permata?"

"Setahuku tidak, Iruka," jawab Hatake Kakashi. "Hanya beberapa bekas debu emas tapi tidak pernah sesuatu yang benar-benar harta karun bajak laut. Meskipun, menurut Paman Jiraiya adiknya berkata bahwa ia baru-baru ini menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin saja bernilai sejarah sangat tinggi."

"Wah, aku ingin tahu benda apa itu," kata Obito sambil membantu Kakashi dan Iruka memasukkan sisa barang bekas ke dalam truk.

Kakashi menggeleng. "Ia tidak mau bilang. Ia hanya menyuruh Paman Jiraiya untuk datang dan melihatnya sendiri."

"Mungkin ia akhirnya menemukan harta karun yang sesungguhnya!" seru Iruka. "Mungkin ia kaya raya sekarang."

Trio Detektif masih berbincang-bincang penuh semangat tentang kemungkinan ini ketika Jiraiya Ensei mengemudikan truk yang kecil melewati gerbang besi besar. Ia melompat keluar dan tersenyum lebar ke arah mereka.

"Semua sudah berkemas dan siap untuk berangkat?" katanya dengan suara keras. "Tidak lupa akan sikat gigimu, Obito?"

"Tidak, sir," jawab Obito, "semua yang kami perlukan sudah siap!"

"Hebat!" seru Paman Jiraiya. Ia melirik Kakashi. "Apakah bibimu sudah selesai dengan pembukuan atau apakah selama ini ia hanya membuang-buang waktu, Nak?"

Kakashi baru akan menjawab ketika ia terpotong oleh sebuah geraman dari pintu kantor.

"Membuang-buang waktu!" Bibi Tsunade mengerutkan kening. "Kuhabiskan sepagian untuk membetulkan kesalahanmu dalam pembukuan, Jiraiya Ensei!"

Paman Jiraiya mengedipkan mata ke arah Kakashi, lalu mengangkat Bibi Tsunade dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di pipi wanita itu. Trio Detektif tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara ia berubah merah padam, berteriak-teriak agar suaminya menurunkannya.

Masih tertawa-tawa, menutup pintu gerbang dan memanjat naik ke bak belakang truk yang besar. Setelah memberikan instruksi terakhir kepada Kotetsu dan Izumo dan memastikan semua barang bekas yang diminta adiknya telah dimuat, Jiraiya melompat ke belakang kemudi truk dan menyalakan mesin.

"Jaga pangkalan baik-baik!" serunya ke arah Kotetsu dan Izumo. "Jangan lupa mengunci semuanya setelah malam. Dan jaga kotak uang. Dan jangan lupa mengambil surat-surat dari rumah."

"Ya," jawab Kotetsu, menganggukkan kepalanya pada setiap instruksi, "jangan cemas, Ensei-sama. Izumo dan aku, kami urus semuanya."

Izumo menyeringai ke arah Paman Jiraiya. "Kali ini cobalah benar-benar pergi selama dua minggu, okay?"

"Ada ikan dan kue apel baru di dalam kulkas dan banyak makanan kaleng di dapur," kata Bibi Tsunade.

Paman Jiraiya terkekeh dan memasukkan gigi. "Sampai jumpa dua minggu lagi!" serunya.

Sementara truk keluar dari pangkalan, Trio Detektif melambai ke arah Kotetsu dan Izumo. Di depan Paman Jiraiya melantunkan versi sumbang dari radio, lagu kesukaannya. Semua sungguh bersemangat. Sepertinya perjalanan itu akan menarik. Trio Detektif tidak tahu akan seberapa menarik nantinya.

.

I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I

.

Jiraiya Ensei mengemudi terus sepanjang malam, mengaku terlalu bergairah akan bertemu dengan saudaranya untuk hal-hal sepele seperti tidur. Fajar mulai menyingsing ketika truk besar itu melintasi jalan bebas hambatan yang berkabut. Lampu-lampu dari desa nelayan kecil Kyodo berkilauan bagai permata di tengah langit pagi yang kelabu.

Trio Detektif telah mengundi siapa di antara mereka yang dapat tidur di dalam kabin truk yang hangat. Obito menang dan pada awalnya Kakashi dan Iruka menyesali nasib buruk mereka. Namun mereka segera kembali ke semangat petualangan mereka dan memutuskan bahwa mereka lebih baik meringkuk di dalam kantong tidur di bawah terpal yang melindungi barang bekas Orochimaru Ensei daripada berdesak-desakan di antara bibi dan paman Kakashi - terlebih lagi dengan reputasi Bibi Tsunade akan dengkurnya, yang menurut Kakashi dapat membangunkan orang mati.

Kakashi terbangun ketika ia merasa truk melambat saat memasuki batas kota Kyodo. Ia menguap dan meregangkan badan seperti seekor kucing, kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan Iruka hingga terbangun. Anak yang lebih kecil dan bertampang serius itu mengerang di dalam kantung tidurnya.

"Pergi... Jika kau punya perasaan sedikit saja, kau akan membiarkanku tidur seminggu lagi."

Kakashi tersenyum dan membuka beberapa ikatan terpal di dekatnya. Ia menyingkapkan sebagian terpal dan memunculkan kepalanya di hawa pagi yang dingin. Iruka akhirnya menyerah dan mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam kantung tidur bagaikan seekor kura-kura.

"Hari sudah terang namun otakku berkata aku seharusnya masih tidur," gerutunya.

"Kita sekarang secara resmi berada di Otogakure," lapor Kakashi. "Mari berharap Paman Orochimaru telah menyiapkan sarapan besar untuk kita. Aku mulai kelaparan."

Iruka menyeringai. "Seperti kata Obito: aku setuju sepenuhnya!"

Kedua anak itu menyaksikan pelabuhan tua di belakang mereka mulai beraktivitas. Di sebelah kiri mereka, tertutup oleh kabut pagi, nampak toko-toko yang termakan cuaca dengan papan nama mengiklankan umpan dan kail, yang bersebelahan dengan toko-toko roti tua yang menjual makanan dan minuman dingin. Di sebelah kanan mereka terdapat dermaga panjang yang menuju ke laut tempat jala-jala sedang dimuat oleh para nelayan yang mengenakan jas hujan kuning, bersiap-siap akan hari panjang di atas air, memeriksa perangkap udang karang dan, lebih jauh ke laut, berburu ikan-ikan.

Kakashi merasa kesunyian kota itu mencekam, tidak ada yang bangun sepagi ini kecuali para nelayan. Ia menatap dengan takjub sementara para lelaki itu, dengan jas hujan, topi, dan sepatu lars karet, membuka tambatan perahu mereka dan menjauh masuk ke dalam teluk yang berkabut.

Di kabin depan Paman Jiraiya sedang berjuang dengan selembar peta, berusaha menemukan jalan kecil yang menuju ke rumah adiknya. Setelah tanpa hasil berusaha mengemudi dan mengikuti peta sekaligus, ia akhirnya membangunkan Obito dan menugaskannya mempelajari peta. Sebagai tim mereka menemukan jalan yang benar dengan cepat. Obito sepertinya selalu tahu tujuan yang tepat bahkan jika ia belum pernah berada di kota itu sebelumnya.

Truk barang bekas itu berbelok ke kiri dan terguncang-guncang di sepanjang jalan tanah yang kecil dan curam, mengarah ke laut. Kakashi menduga rumah Paman Orochimaru berada tepat di atas air.

Kakashi merasa puas ketika melihat pengamatannya sebagian benar. Kediaman Orochimaru Ensei adalah sebuah rumah kecil yang tidak berbeda dengan kediaman para nelayan yang tinggal di daerah itu. Orang-orang sederhana itu lebih memilih tempat tinggal yang praktis dan sederhana pula daripada sesuatu yang megah dengan kemewahan yang tidak perlu. Cuaca yang keras dan air laut yang mengandung garam menuntut rumah yang kokoh dan kasar. Kediaman Orochimaru Ensei nampak terpelihara dengan baik meskipun Kakashi mendapat firasat bahwa Bibi Tsunade akan menyuruh mereka - - trio detektif - - menyapukan cat baru sebelum liburan itu berakhir.

Di sebelah rumahnya terdapat sebuah perahu besar berwarna biru dengan garis putih yang nampak cukup besar untuk ditinggali. Perahu itu tertambat di dinding tebing laut, tiga meter ke bawah, dan bisa dicapai melalui tangga kayu yang menuju ke sebuah dermaga kecil. Tertulis dengan huruf-huruf rapi di bagian belakang perahu nama "Pembalasan Ratu Ana." Kakashi menduga bahwa perahu itulah yang digunakan pamannya untuk menyelam dan juga, hampir pasti, mencari nafkah.

Paman Jiraiya menghentikan truk di depan pintu dan mematikan mesin. Ia telah memarkir truk di samping sebuah mobil barang tua. Kendaraan merah berkarat itu pastilah milik Orochimaru Ensei.

Bibi Tsunade keluar perlahan-lahan dari dalam truk, bergerak dengan kikuk dengan sendi-sendinya yang kaku. Jiraiya, sebaliknya, keluar dengan penuh semangat, menyerukan nama adiknya.

"Orochimaru Ensei! Di mana kau, Penjahat Tua? Tunjukkan dirimu, Perompak, atau aku terpaksa menaikkan bendera tengkorakku dan menyerbu rumahmu, merampok daging dan telurmu!"

Kakashi berdiri di jalan tanah dengan tangan di pinggang dan mendengarkan, kepalanya miring ke satu sisi. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam rumah dan suara Paman Jiraiya yang menggelegar hanya membuat gugup sekelompok gagak yang hinggap di atap rumah Orochimaru. Burung-burung itu berkaok-kaok marah kepada mereka dan terbang menjauh dengan bulu-bulu bergemerisik.

"Demi para malaikat!" desis Bibi Tsunade. "Kau akan membangunkan semua tetangga, Jiraiya Ensei!"

"Siapapun yang tinggal sedekat ini dengan air akan bangun sepagi matahari, Sayang!" seru paman Jiraiya. "Nelayan yang masih tidur sesiang ini sebaiknya tinggal saja di ranjang - tidak ada tempat bagus yang tersisa untuknya!"

"Mungkin ia sedang keluar atau ada di belakang," kata Iruka.

"Kalau dia manusia normal, tentulah dia masih tidur," gumam Obito.

"Orochimaru selalu bangun ketika fajar merekah sejak kami masih kanak-kanak," jawab Paman Jiraiya. "Dia jelas tidak normal tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia lupa kita datang hari ini."

Bibi Tsunade telah mencapai batas kesabarannya. Dengan gerutuan dan menggumamkan "sama saja!" wanita itu bergegas menuju ke balik rumah untuk mencari tuan rumah mereka.

"Mungkin kita harus..." Iruka hendak mengusulkan untuk membawa barang-barang mereka masuk ketika ia melihat raut wajah Kakashi. Remaja itu tengah sibuk mencubiti dagu bawahnya - suatu tanda yang dikenal baik oleh Iruka dan Obito - Kakashi sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan serius. Itu adalah kebiasaan Hatake Kakashi jika ia sedang berpikir keras. Seringkali ia sendiri bahkan tidak sadar ia melakukan hal itu.

"Ada apa, Iruka?" tanya Obito sambil menyentuh ujung jari-jari kakinya, berusaha meregangkan kaki dan lututnya yang pegal, terbentur-bentur di kabin truk sepanjang malam.

"Kurasa ada yang dipikirkan Kakashi. Apa yang kau lihat, Kakashi?"

Kakashi mendekati pintu depan rumah kecil itu sambil meletakkan jari di bibir. Ia berpaling dan berbisik kepada Obito. "Obito, pergi ke belakang dan cari Bibi Tsunade. Dan jaga agar ia tetap tenang."

Obito sama sekali tidak ragu-ragu. Ia percaya akan firasat Kakashi. Remaja itu bergegas mengelilingi rumah, berjingkat-jingkat agar menimbulkan suara sepelan-pelannya.

"Ada apa, Kakashi?" tanya Paman Jiraiya. Kekhawatiran terdengar di suaranya.

"Pintu depan sedikit terbuka," kata Kakashi. "Sebaiknya kita bergerak dengan hati-hati hingga kita tahu apa yang sedang berlangsung dan apa yang telah terjadi terhadap Paman Orochimaru."

"Kau kira ia ada dalam bahaya?" tanya Iruka.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak berspekulasi sampai kita selidiki lebih lanjut," kata Kakashi. Ketika Obito telah membawa Bibi Tsunade yang terbelalak kembali ke depan rumah, Kakashi memberi aba-aba kepada Iruka, Obito, dan Paman Jiraiya.

"Iruka, tinggal di sini bersama Bibi Tsunade. Paman Jiraiya dan Obito akan bergerak di setiap sisi rumah, menuju ke balik rumah dan kapal Pembalasan Ratu Ana sementara aku masuk melalui pintu depan."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan jika menjumpai seseorang?" tanya Obito gelisah.

Kakashi diam selama beberapa saat, memikirkan tanda yang baik. Ia mengangkat bahu. "Berkaoklah seperti seekor gagak."

"Hati-hati, Anak-anak," kata Bibi Tsunade, "mungkin saja ada seorang pencuri. Jika kalian mengejutkannya, ia bisa saja melakukan tindakan nekat."

"Wah, aku tidak berpikir ke situ," Obito mengernyit seraya mengendap-endap di sisi rumah.

Begitu berada di dalam rumah pamannya, Kakashi menyipitkan mata dan menunggu hingga terbiasa dengan bagian dalam rumah yang remang-remang. Sambil berjingkat-jingkat di dalam rumah yang sunyi, ia dapat melihat sosok-sosok besar di dalam bayang-bayang, tumpukan-tumpukan rongsokan dari laut, dan peralatan menyelam. Di latar belakang terdengar bunyi laut yang terus-menerus.

Tiba-tiba dari balik keremangan terdengar suara pintu ditutup secara perlahan. Kakashi berhenti sejenak di tengah rumah dan mengamati sekelilingnya. Remaja itu menahan nafas dan menunggu suara lain terdengar. Matanya menelusuri tumpukan barang bekas yang diambil dari laut. Sepertinya Paman Orochimaru mempunyai barang bekas sebanyak Paman Jiraiya - hanya saja miliknya berada di dalam rumah.

Ada beberapa peta pelayaran antik di dalam bingkai kayu buatan tangan. Ada jangkar-jangkar berkarat yang berasal dari kapal yang telah lama tenggelam, tergeletak di samping tumpukan peluru meriam. Bahkan ada pula sebuah pakaian selam model kuno yang digunakan untuk menyelam di laut dalam, lengkap dengan helm tembaga dan katup-katup bundar. Helm itu serupa dengan yang mereka bawa dari Konoha gakure.

Kakashi mendekati pakaian kuno itu, yang tergantung dengan rantai tebal, dan berdiri di depannya. Pastilah diperlukan seseorang yang sangat besar dan sangat kuat untuk mengoperasikan pakaian itu, pikirnya. Ia telah membantu Obito mengangkat helm yang mereka bawa dan memasukkannya ke dalam truk dan helm itu beratnya hampir 25 kg, tanpa katup-katup bundarnya yang masing-masing terbuat dari kaca setebal 2,5 cm. Bagian-bagian lain pakaian selam itu terbuat dari kanvas putih tebal dengan sebuah sabuk timah dan sepatu lars timah besar. Kakashi merasa pakaian itu mirip dengan yang dikenakan alien-alien dalam sebuah film fiksi ilmiah.

Kakashi mengagumi pakaian selam antik itu beberapa lama, kemudian berpaling, hendak meneruskan mencari si penyusup. Namun tanpa peringatan pakaian antik itu sekonyong-konyong hidup!

Dengan gemerincing rantai lengan dan sarung tangannya yang besar merentang dan menangkap Kakashi, mengunci lengan anak itu ke samping. Hatake Kakashi, yang biasanya selalu tenang, hanya dapat berteriak tertahan sebelum sebuah sarung tangan tebal membekap mulutnya! Ia didekap dengan kuat dan kasar dan sekuat apapun ia memberontak, ia tidak dapat membebaskan diri!

To be continued...


End file.
